User talk:Wikeditor
Kimera 757 (talk) 21:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Images Please remember to source uploaded images and use copyright tags (found at help: images). Thanks. Kimera 757 (talk) 21:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It we don't know where images are coming from, we have to delete them. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) When sourcing images, please source the image file itself, not the article page that it appears on. Kimera 757 (talk) 14:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You seem to be having issues implementing the ' ' concerning image file naming, sourcing, licensing, and categorizing. Please refer to the for practical examples how these should be done. If you have questions regarding the mechanics of the guidelines, feel free to ask! If you don't talk to us, we can't help you. Thanks! Meco 03:24, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Please note, images are subject to copyright laws. They really need to be sourced. Kimera 757 (talk) 04:11, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Problem with Zerg Removed Structures I have added the "unit" Swarm as a cancelled unit in the list,but now there is a problem with the Removed Structures list in the Zerg, now the Removed Structures does not appear anymore. hope you can fix that.thx. References like that should look like this: - you forgot the slash. That's actually pretty critical. I once chopped off a huge section of the Arcturus Mengsk page by forgetting something like that. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) about the pictures that I have added starcraft 2 spider mine and marine with combat shield, why did you removed it? there is no copyright on them! :There are copyrights on all material. Its just a matter of what rights the creator is passing on to the user. As for why the images were removed/replaced... The spider mine images were replaced and made to conform better with the ' '. It would be helpful if you would go to them (links below) and add in the sources for them. :*Image:SpiderMine SC1 Game1.jpg :*Image:SpiderMine SC2 Rend1.jpg :The combat shield image was probably removed because PSH had extreme doubts whether it came from official Blizzard material because you did not provide a source. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Meco 04:28, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I have re-Added the the screen shot with the marine with the Combat Shield,but now with Link for the offical SC2 site with this screen shot. :That's a start. It's not a very good image of the shield given the angle, and you spelt shield incorrectly. And remember: :# Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. It's easier to keep track of who's writing what that way. :# Please go back and provide sources for the spider mine images. :# Do not put a link to the image source in the article. Put it in the image page. PSH has reminded you twice already, and this makes it three. :# Follow the . You have not done so for the marine shield image. :Continuing to ignore the guidelines will lead to warnings and bans, especially given the number of times you've been reminded already. Meco 12:42, 9 January 2009 (UTC)